Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Dream Champ Tournament
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: In their dream world, Nick and Yuki are invited to the "Dream Champ Tournament", a competition of skill and ability. However, even though Yuki is very excited, Nick believes something sinister may be going on under the cover of the tournament...


Yuki Shinoya let out a loud yawn. "God, am I tired..."

Her older brother Nick Kelly quickly let out a similar yawn. It was clear that the two siblings were exhausted. "You're not the only one, Yuki-chan..."

Yuki wasted no time in going to the closet, where she grabbed her nightgown. "I wish Dr. Nefarious would understand that he's not wanted here... how many times do we have to kick his butt before he understands?"

Nick also went for his sleepwear, his sleepiness becoming more pronounced with each second that passed. "Hopefully this'll be the last time... I've had it up to here with him..."

Once the two siblings were clothed in their night wear, they wasted no time in making a beeline for the bed.

"Uuuuuuu... I'm glad this bed is so nice and soft... we've had a really rough day..." Yuki sighed happily. She loved this bed.

"No kidding. I hope that scar on my back goes away soon... that's one sneak attack I don't want to be reminded of..." Nick responded, reaching for the covers.

Once the two siblings were all covered up, Nick reached out and switched the lamp off.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Yuki-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too, Nick-kun. _Oyasumi nasai._"

Not a second later, both siblings were fast asleep.

(Author's Note: Okay, time for our next Breakaway outing!! The opening song for today's program will be "Owarinai Yume" by Nanase Aikawa!!)

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see flashes of the seven worlds of the Dream Champ Tournament.)

_kokoro no naka no JIORAMA no machi wa  
__(This city in the georama of our heart...)_

(Footage: Marisa looks out towards the horizons of the Florana Jungles, only stopping to push Darkwater back into the swamp.)

_kibou no hikari de kirameite iru  
__(...is sparkling with the light of hope.)_

(Footage: Reimu hops a few platforms before making it to the top of Kreeli Comet, smiling the whole while, only to trip at the end.)

_kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa  
__(This dream that flew up with ephemeral wings...)_

(Footage: Alice fires her Spectrum Mystery, tearing through five of the Dayni Moons security robots. She then notices the camera and winks.)

_kimi to boku to no sagashimono  
__(...is what we've always been looking for.)_

(Footage: Patchouli raises her hands and starts chanting. A second later, lightning bolts rain down from the skies of Kyzil Plateau.)

_shinjitsu wa itsumo  
__(The truth is always...)_

(Footage: Remilia flaps her wings and starts flying through the thick trees of Veldin Forest. When she notices the camera, she spins a 360 and flies away.)

_hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku  
__(...hiding in your blue eyes...)_

(Footage: Sakuya wastes no time in firing a ring of knives at a set of targets that resemble the Tarqaron Wormhole security. She then notices the camera and smiles.)

_bokura wa doko made yukou  
__(Where should we fly towards?)_

(Footage: Nick rushes forward and engages in a fierce clash with a shadowed figure, only stopping to leap away from a vicious attack.)

_futari no mirai ima sasuratte  
__(The future is in our hands now)_

(Footage: Nick raises his right hand and summons Hanyou Hikari before bringing it down in a mighty slash attack that creates a blade of light, effectively splitting the screen in half.)

_bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru  
__(And so we continue on with our journey...)_

(Footage: Cut to Yuki, who slashes through a bunch of robots with her Shadow Claw before leaping over to Nick. Both siblings nod to each other.)

_eien no arika owari nai yume  
__(This eternal place, this endless dream...)_

(Footage: Yuki holds her free hand towards Nick, who gladly takes it into his own.)

_kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai  
__(I want to follow it without letting your hand go...)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki bring their free hands back before thrusting them forward, firing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that covers the camera.)

_zutto  
__(...forever...)_

(Footage: Cut to an outside shot of the Yumeria Temple, which is shining brightly in the wake of the rising sun. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Dream Champ Tournament_ logo appears onscreen.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(To sleep is to dream. To dream is to remember. To remember is to wonder.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Dream Champ Tournament  
_Story Created: November 24th, 2009

Summary: After a long and tiring day of fighting bad guys, siblings Nick and Yuki just want to relax and get some sleep. However, when they enter the dream world, they're suddenly invited to a competition known as the "Dream Champ Tournament". Dreaming heroes from far and wide have been invited to the tournament in hopes of testing their skills. Everything seems on the up and up, but is there something sinister going on under the cover of the tournament? Nick seems to think so...

Disclaimer (since I know I have to put this): I don't own ANYTHING related to _Ojamajo Doremi_, and you people know that. It belongs solely to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. There, now you can't sue me for it. Hahaha. I win. I also do not own anything or anyone related to Touhou Project, created by ZUN. He is the man.

Note: Yuki Shinoya and her witch apprentice team, who will be appearing in this story, belong to YukiShinoya444. I DO have her permission to use her characters in my stories, just so you know.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Verse 1: To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

The first thing Nick saw when he opened his eyes was the walls of a massive, dome-like structure. He immediately tensed up, knowing what had happened the last time he'd "woken up" in a dome-like structure.

Yuki seemed to notice this, softly rubbing Nick's shoulder. "It's okay, Nick-kun. We don't have to worry about the Empire of Dreams anymore. That place is toast."

Nick sighed in relief. THAT was a memory he wanted gone for good. It had happened the last time he and Yuki had been stuck in their dream worlds, when an entity known only as Yami (different from the Yami which had once possessed Nick) had resurrected an ancient kingdom known as the Empire of Dreams. Yami wanted to use the Empire of Dreams to destroy the dream world and end the suffering he had endured through millennia of imprisonment in his own nightmares. Since they were there, Nick and Yuki knew it was up to them to stop Yami. After fighting their way through the many worlds of the Empire of Dreams, Nick and Yuki learned of Yami's true intent. Basically, Yami wanted to use an otherworldly force known as the Nightmare Shield to entrap the entire world in nightmares, believing it was his right after the way he'd been treated. After a series of hard-fought battles, Nick and Yuki confronted Yami. Even though Yami sent Nick and Yuki into the Nightmare Shield and forced them to deal with their own personal fears, the two siblings found great strength in each other, enough to break through the Nightmare Shield and destroy Yami after a harsh battle, finally putting the Empire of Dreams to rest.

"So, if we're not in the Empire of Dreams... where exactly ARE we?" Nick had to ask. "All I'm sure of is that we're back in the dream world... so what exactly is going on?"

Yuki suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Maybe someone over there could help us," Yuki noted, pointing towards what appeared to be a registration desk. Hundreds of other people were clumped up by the desk.

"Wonder what the fuss is all about?" Nick wondered. "I haven't seen a crowd this anxious since the last Comiket..."

"Let's go see what's going on, then," Yuki answered, joining hands with Nick as they walked towards the throng of dreamers.

"Um, excuse me, ojou-sama?" Yuki asked, addressing one of the girls they saw. "Could you tell us what's going on?"

"What, you haven't heard? We're registering for the Dream Champ Tournament!!" the woman responded. "Don't tell me you haven't even heard of it!!"

"Well, we're not exactly from this side of the dream world," Nick answered.

"Every year, his greatness Anopsis hosts the Dream Champ Tournament to test the skills of our fellow dreamers," a boy about Nick's age explained. "We test our mettle through six worlds before going to the Yumeria Temple to face Anopsis. He's the current champion. He hasn't been defeated at all during his reign as the champion, but there was someone last year who came extremely close. If she hadn't tripped before firing that blast, she could have won it!!"

"Ooh, a tournament!! Why don't we sign up, Nick-kun? I bet it'll be fun!!" Yuki giggled.

"Ah, what the hell," Nick conceded. "Anything to relax after that brutal battle we had with Dr. Nefarious. That's something I want gone for good."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait. I know you two!!!" the girl exclaimed. "You two stopped Yami from destroying our dream world with the Nightmare Shield, didn't you?"

Yuki struck a heroic pose, to which Nick just sweatdropped.

"The two and only!!" Yuki proclaimed. The girl instantly rushed up and glomped Yuki.

"Didn't you hear? You two are CELEBRITIES out here in the dream world!!"

"What, just because we stopped an evil overlord from trapping the world in eternal nightmares?" Nick teased. "Yuki-chan and I have been through so much worse than that."

The girl giggled happily. "It's just so wonderful to meet the saviors of the dream world!!"

"Just don't start a fan club, okay?" Nick joked. "I don't think I could handle one of those."

"There's a vacant registration booth right over there," the first girl stated. "Go on and register. I'm SO looking forward to meeting you guys in the tournament!!"

Yuki wasted no time in dragging Nick over to the registration booth, still full of limitless energy as she tended to be whenever they were in the dream world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick and Yuki had registered, they noticed all of the dreamers that had arrived for the tournament were gathered around a pedestal at the center of the structure.

"Lot of crowding today, huh?" Yuki asked.

"Must be something important," Nick noted.

At that moment, someone appeared on top of the pedestal. He was a boy, probably only about a year older than Nick was. He had red hair and green eyes, and was wearing what appeared to be a form-fitting, high-tech battle suit.

"My fellow dreamers," the boy proclaimed to everyone. "Welcome to the twenty-fifth Dream Champ Tournament!! I am Anopsis, current tournament champion. It's wonderful to see so many dreamers lined up for this fabulous competition. Now, on to business, we have six brand new worlds lined up for this year's competition."

Anopsis gestured towards what appeared to be a holographic map.

"This year's destinations will be Florana Jungle, Kreeli Comet, Dayni Moons, Kyzil Plateau, Veldin Forest, and Tarqaron Wormhole. The lucky few who survive all six worlds will then have the opportunity to traverse Yumeria Temple and face off against yours truly. Just don't expect me to pull any punches."

"As long as you don't expect us to take them!!" someone in the crowd exclaimed.

"He was probably waiting for someone to say that," Yuki giggled.

"Good luck to all, and may the best dreamer win!!" Anopsis proclaimed, and with that, everyone disappeared, ready for the tournament to actually begin.

Just as Nick and Yuki were about to head out as well, Anopsis noticed something.

"You two... you seem familiar..." Anopsis noted.

As if to answer Anopsis' question, Shutsuga Tobiume appeared in Yuki's right hand, and Yakusoku no Rikou and Hanyou Hikari appeared in Nick's hands.

"So I finally get to meet the great heroes that have saved the dream world from the Empire of Dreams," Anopsis stated. "It's an honor, really."

Nick sweatdropped again. "I guess we've got a fan club now, huh?"

"I don't mind, Nick-kun!! I really don't!!" Yuki giggled.

"To be quite honest, I have this feeling that if anyone has a shot at taking the title home, it's going to be you two. I can sense the power dwelling within you is quite strong. I hope you two put on a great show for us!!"

Nick flashed a thumbs up, and Yuki just giggled as the two siblings teleported out.

Once Anopsis was the only one in the structure, he activated a communicator on his wrist.

"It has begun, my liege."

"Excellent. You know what is at stake here."

"I sure do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_As she walked, she walked alone._

_Through the ever-inviting blackness, there was no one to call to, no one to reach out to._

_It was in this world of absolute nothing that she walked._

_She knew not how long she had walked this murky black path, and she knew not why there was no one who understood her._

_She knew not._

_There never had been much to understand in such a world._

_In as much, there was a time when she wished to be lonely no longer._

_Yet no one answered the call._

_How long had she been alone?_

_It seemed to have no possible end, this murky, hazy darkness._

_So, with no one to call to, no one to take solace in, and no one to reach out towards, the girl fell to her knees and cried._

_She cried for a very long time._

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki looking up towards the stars of the night-soaked Florana Jungle.)

_ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
__(every heart) sunao ni nareru darou  
__(How many tears must be shed  
__(every heart) ...before we can become honest?)_

(Footage: Reimu and Marisa can be seen together inside a sleeping bag, cuddling close to each other with wide smiles on their sleeping faces. Nick walks by and smiles before continuing on his rounds.)

_dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
__(every heart) kokoro mitasareru no darou  
__(To whom must we proclaim our feelings  
__(every heart) So that we can no longer feel loneliness?)_

(Footage: Alice can be sitting close to Patchouli, peering over the librarian's shoulder towards the book she's reading. Patchouli points to something and pronounces it for Alice, who smiles. Yuki passes by and giggles softly so as not to disturb them.)

_nagai, nagai yoru ni obieteita  
__tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
__(I was frightened by the long, long nights  
__...and so I prayed to the distant stars)_

(Footage: Remilia glides across the treetops, closely followed by Sakuya, who is throwing knives to the ground with great force at regular intervals to keep herself airborne. Remilia waves at Sakuya and the two continue on their route. As the music starts to pick up, the sun begins to rise.)

_Meguru, meguru toki no naka de  
__bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
__(Round and round in looping time  
__We are searching for love)_

(Footage: Nick leaps over a rock, dodging attacks from Darkwater while cutting through obstacles in his way with Hanyou Hikari. After a bit, Nick stops, turns around, and charges right back towards Darkwater. Darkwater raises his sword and swings just as Nick gets ready to strike.)

_tsuyoku, tsuyoku naritai kara  
__kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
__(For we want to grow stronger and stronger  
__We still look up to the high skies today)_

(Footage: Yuki summons Shutsuga Tobiume and gazes towards a rock. Not wasting a second, she rushes at it, slashing rapidly and carving something into the face of the rock. When we pan out, we can see that Yuki wrote "Yuki & Saiki 4-ever!!" Nick just sweatdrops.)

_Meguru, meguru toki no naka de  
__bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
__(Round and round in looping time  
__We live and come to understand things)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop towards each other, both avoiding attacks from Darkwater until they decide to duck one. One of Darkwater's attacks misses the two siblings and strikes Patchouli in the back, knocking her over. She quickly picks herself up, looking quite angry.)

_toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
__kyou mo mata aruki tsuzukete yuku  
__(At times laughing, sometimes crying  
__We will continue to walk again today)_

(Footage: Patchouli raises her spell book before chanting in an ancient language, the spell dropping lightning bolts all around Darkwater, shocking both him and the water around him, only adding to the damage. As the sun continues to rise, Nick and Yuki watch the sight with their arms around each other.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Verse 2: Nights Without Dreams

Nick and Yuki arrive in Florana Jungle and meet Marisa Kirisame, their partner for this leg of the tournament. As Marisa leads them through the jungle, Nick begins to realize that something suspicious may be going on under the cover of the tournament...


End file.
